


[Podfic] The Wedding Garments

by Podfixx



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Boys In Love, Case Fic, Courtship, Dating, English Accent, First Kiss, Honeymoon, John is Amazing, M/M, Near Future, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Romance, Scotland, Sherlock Gains Confidence, Slow Burn, Soundcloud, Virgin Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-06-25 16:25:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 36
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19749415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podfixx/pseuds/Podfixx
Summary: This is the story of a young consulting detective who wants nothing to do with marriage and an army doctor who wants to find true love. It's 2020 post-Brexit England and the British government is encouraging arranged marriages. Candidates meet through state-run agencies and date in hopes of finding love (and tax benefits). Sherlock doesn't need or want a spouse, at least not until John Watson shows up. Hesitant to give in to his more carnal urges because of the way they derail his mind, how will Sherlock progress toward the more intimate aspects of a relationship? The answer lies in a very special wedding gift.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cwb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwb/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Wedding Garments](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11170740) by [cwb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwb/pseuds/cwb). 



> This is a lovely story that has been requested many many times and I thank cwb most gratefully for permission to podfic.
> 
> I have to admit up front that you will hear no Scots Gaelic in this pod. I researched, I tried and I piked. Sorry. 😕😢
> 
> Music: Special Occasion by Keith Beauvais and Zach Beauvais.

Since all chapters have now been published, here's the whole lot as an album!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a second chapter - because you're worth it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have chapter three!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock gets to grips with punctuation faces.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> John gets the third degree from Mrs H when he calls to collect Sherlock!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our lovely darlings go on a delicious date. Will John pop 'the question'?\
> 
> Have a lovely weekend, everyone!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will today be the day? Poor Sherlock is on tenterhooks - I don't think he (or we) can take the strain for much longer!!
> 
> Hoping you had a good weekend!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, the deliciousness of planning a wedding! And the deliciousness of a John backstory!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decisions to be made regarding the event!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last catch-up before the wedding. Ooooo, I just want to hug them close!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, the day is here, and what a darling of a day it is!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've made it! Today you'll be introduced to the Wedding Garments. What will Sherlock make of them?


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A slice of married life.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another bedtime to negotiate!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still with me, lovelies?
> 
> Today, Sherlock goes a-snooping and his mouth runs away with him!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexual tension?? TWANG!
> 
> A lovely chapter that leaves on a bit of a cliffie. Great for the weekend, no?


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> John and Sherlock get some help sorted out for the house!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decisions, decisions, what to wear tonight...
> 
> This marks the half-way mark to our story and there's something special to mark the occasion!


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We find out a little more about Sherlock's history and why he associates intimacy with 'bad things' happening.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's the day! Or rather tonight's the night. Ooooo, the excitement is palpable.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear, poor Sherlock isn't dealing well with the latest development.
> 
> Have a lovely weekend, lovely peeps!


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Negotiations begin in the aftermath of the big upset.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enter: James!


	24. Chapter 24




	25. Chapter 25




	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annette hatches a plan!
> 
> Have a glorious weekend, lovely peeps - some more Good Omens on the way (that's MY weekend sorted! LOL)


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're Hugo winners, folks. Hugo. Winners. I'm so proud of us all!! 🏆


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it's been worth waiting for!


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock's brain just won't switch off!


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sans computer tonight, so skeleton services, only, I'm afraid! Waiting for IT to get back to me. Hopefully normal services will be resumed tomorrow.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your company for another week!  
> Have a great weekend and I hope to see you all next week.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bathtime fun!


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fun continues on into the bedroom...


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As if the excitement wasn't enough, the case takes precedent in this chapter and comes to an exciting conclusion!


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe we're nearly at the end of this one!!
> 
> As Pat said in yesterday's comments - the only thing that could possibly follow the culmination of a successful case is celebration. Welcome to the celebration!!


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well my darlings, here we are at the end. Hasn't it been a wonderful ride? Thank you, once again, cwb for permission to pod your gorgeous story.
> 
> Tomorrow sees my fourth anniversary here on AO3, and, as has become customary, I am releasing an 'anniversary' pod. Same time as usual, just on a Saturday! It will be my 200th Sherlock pod and I am excited to share it with you.


End file.
